Nine Days Earlier
This is a Road To Hill 30 bonus that takes place before D-Day with 3rd Platoon at base talking to all the characters. It is the only time you get to talk to Muzza and Rivas as they die at the beginning of the levels Rendezvous With Destiny and Purple Heart Lane Action It starts out with Baker talking to Risner and Hassay until he leaves the tent to go talk with all the other members of the squad and even more soldiers. There is an easter egg where you can see Cole with wine bottles near a little shack. It is notable that this is the only time Eisenhower is seen in the game although he was in a photograph at the beginning of Road To Hill 30. You just talk to the people with most characters playing a bigger role than they usually do until you talk to Hassay again to end the mission. Transcript Leggett: Sarge, can I step outside and get my radio gear together? Mac: Stay put until I tell you, Leggett. Risner: You know three years ago you and I were sitting in your mom's living room talking about where we would be in a few years. Never thought it would be here, in the middle of all this. We made a promise to stick together, but I guess the Army had other plans. But now here we are. You bringing a group of boys, some of them too young to shave, into battle in parachutes. And I'm rolling in on a tank. But, I still made Sergeant before you did. So what happened with the last Sergeant - was it Saunderson? Leggett: Yeah, he broke his leg. We all know Baker didn't want to replace him, but Mac had other plans. Mac: You know Private Leggett, unless you want last minute latrine duty you would best keep your mouth shut. Leggett: WILCO, sir! Risner: Matt, I've been meaning to ask you about something. Risner pulls out the Nickel-plated pistol* Risner: Come over for a second I want you to look at it. Baker looks away* Risner: Look! Well, damn it. I know you and your Dad didn't part on the best of terms. Leggett: Isn't your old man dead Baker? Risner: Thank you Private Leggett for that. What I mean is.. this got mailed to me after your father was killed in Anzio... with instructions that you were to have it. George tries to hand over the gun* Risner: Can't take it yet, huh? I guess I'll hang onto this then, until you're ready. It's a nice pistol anyway. I gotta run and get back to the tanks. See you guys in France. Mac: We should get moving as well. We got an entire country to invade. Baker, get outside and see how your guys are getting along. Baker steps out of the tent* Muzza: That's a damn nice handgun. Is that nickel plating? Risner: Stainless steel, Muzza. Okay, you've ogled enough. I have to go. Baker sees Red arguing with McCreary* Hartsock: Who asked your opinion, McCreary? Eisenhower: Easy there soldier, let' save some fight for the Germans. Eisenhower: What's your name soldier? Hartsock: Joe Hartsock, sir. Friends... well everyone calls me Red. Eisenhower: Is that your nickname? Hartsock: Yes sir. Eisenhower: Are you scared, son? Hartsock: No sir! Eisenhower: Well I am. Look up at me for a moment, son. You look a bit nervous Desola: You'd be nervous too if you took over as squad leader a week before the big jump. Eisenhower: Ah, I see. Well Sergeant...-Baker I'm sure the Nazi's will be the only ones sorry we put you in charge. I've got to keep moving. It's full victory, nothing less. Win this war and then get back to our families. Muzza: Ain't that something? McCreary: Guess he doesn't really know that the only family Baker's got is standing right here. Desola: What the hell are you talking about, Dale? McCreary: Ah, forget it. Desola: So what are the odds my chute won't open again? Obrieski: Technically one in a few hundred thousand, but with most of the Kraut army shootin' at us as we float down, half the men on this tarmac could be dead tomorrow morning. Zanovich: Half huh? I'm gonna miss you, Obi. Hartsock: Desola, you'll be fine, and I'll be fine, and we'll all make it? Zanovich: That's being a little optimistic. I mean if anyone has to be sacrificed I think it should be Obi. Hartsock: Okay guys, knock it off. We jump together. We all come home together. Baker! I've checked my guys. We're ready. Let's see.. I got my parachute, my rifle, and.. this picture of my daughter. She just turned two. Desola: -and as you said, we'll all make it. Allen: Where's the chaplain? I need to clean my slate before we get in this flying bucket. Corrion: Probably off cleaning the slates of a few thousand others. Garnett: Is this about that waitress broad you found at that pub? Allen: No, its about why that waitress broad I found at the pub isn't on my list of people I want to see ever again. Garnett: Did she give you the ol' Victory or Death? Allen: Yup. Right before dropping. Fucking unbelievable. Courtland: What's Victory or Death? Garnett: V.D. Courtland. Shit, I know you're from the boondocks and everything but do you actually know anything? Courtland: What's V.D.? Allen: Lord have mercy! Put me on the plane now before I start swinging! Mac: Enough chattin' boys, grab your gear. Everybody get on the plane and I'll see you on the ground. ~End~ Deletion It was deleted for many reasons. Mainly because there were to many times where you'd have to stop and talk to the characters without getting any action and it was at the point where the players just wanted to fight and know what the story was about. Also the Eisenhower voice actor sounded the complete opposite of what he actually did as well as many other small things. Trivia *This is the only time where Muzza and Rivas are heard *This scene tells much more about Risner and Baker's relationship﻿ ru:Девятью_днями_ранее Category:Chapters Category:Road to Hill 30 Chapters